The Best Gift
by TedTheTalkingPotato
Summary: With the sudden hustle and bustle of Clocktown, Link hasn't a clue what could be going on. Wrapped boxes of various sizes don't give him the slightest clues either. Add Romani and her sighting of an alien and you've got a salad bowl of confusion.


**Phew, back from a lengthy writers block/ utter procrastination! Just in time for the holidays too! I thought it'd be cute to write about Link and Romani, or rather the thought was pushing hard to get written. So here it is!**

**I own none of the characters.**

* * *

Link knew not what compelled him to walk Milk Road that slightly chilly morning, the road that eventually led to Romani Ranch. So much had been going on the last couple of days; most of the residents of Clocktown were bustling about with oddly wrapped boxes that never ceased to amaze the hylian boy.

They were various sizes, different colors and shapes. Link couldn't quite tell at all from looking at them what they might be. It was the talk about all the boxes and also something about a special day that seemed to confuse the green clad boy even more at the moment as he kicked the dust on the road.

_What could be going on? What if the towns in danger?_ Link began to wonder, a bit panicked thinking that maybe the people were suppose to use the gifts as a tribute of sorts or face the consequences to some unseen force that he had yet to notice. When he really delved into his assumption, he found it quite silly and dismissed it as his childish imagination running on its own. It seemed to do that a lot as of late.

With all of his thoughts completely on his wondering, he failed to notice the cows he passed by on the dewy pasture, or the moos of greeting that came along with the black and white spotted animals. Link did, however, notice a fiery-haired girl around his age coming towards him, or more like sprinting his way.

"Grasshopper, Grasshopper!" Romani yelled, abruptly stopping in front of Link, the boy surely thinking she would crash into him as he flinched away slightly. "I think the aliens might have come back!"

The young ranch girl's words were so jumbled that Link tilted his head slightly to one side, puzzled at what she was trying to say. Romani having noticed the gesture took a deep breath before better explaining her shock, and somewhat excitement.

"Yesterday I was out a bit late. Don't tell Cremia that!" she added quickly, before continuing on with her story," Like I said, I was out late looking for uhh... Something I had left outside, and then when I found it there was this...this...thing, right above me!"

Romani emphasized its size with her small arms, stretching them out as far as she could."It was huge! I thought I was a goner! Luckily I had my practice bow with me, but no arrows! So, the only thing I could do was throw it at the alien and run with the...uhhh...thing I had been looking for back to the house."

Link was so caught up with Romani's re-accounting that he hadn't noticed she had finished until a somewhat awkward silence stretched between them. He was the first to break it.

"It was an alien? I thought we got rid of those?" Link questioned.

"You're right, we did, but this thing was weird. It made flapping noises, and it kinda looked...bald?" the girl was trying to remember what she could, although the events were a bit fuzzy accounting for the fact she had run away almost screaming.

_Flapping, Baldness?_ Link began to ponder almost immediately, trying to connect the characteristics to anything he had faced on his journeys. To say the least, he had not.

"We need to stake out! Tonight! Find out what this thing is," Romani stated, taking Link away from his thoughts as she began to pace around thinking up plans."Oh wait!" she exclaimed, scaring the living daylights out of Link with her sudden outburst. The hylian swore he had gotten use to those.

"My bow! I came out here to find it. It has to be around here somewhere," she said, beginning her search. Link shrugged his shoulders and joined her.

The whole morning consisted of the two looking through bushes and around cows for the small yellow bow, but even around lunch time there was no sign of it.

"I couldn't have thrown it THAT far," Romani pouted, plopping herself down on the ground and munching sandwiches her sister had set out for her and Link. Link was silent in his own thoughts; yet again he wondered why he seemed to being doing a lot of that lately as well.

"Hey, Romani, why are people in Clocktown gathering gifts? They're wrapped weirdly and I've been seeing them every day," Link asked, not meaning to change the subject but his curiosity was slowing gnawing at him. To say the least Romani was utterly surprised, but she withheld the information of the special holiday quickly approaching.

"I'll tell you...tomorrow, come over just after dawn and I'll tell you," the girl answered vaguely, and that was all the information she was allowing Link as she stood to her feet, picking up the plate with their remaining sandwich pieces, mostly the crusts.

Link was quick to his feet, now truly interested in what was to come."Why can't you tell me now?" he asked, but that earned him no answer from a tight-lipped Romani.

"Don't go around asking people in Clocktown either! I want it to be a surprise!" she added. Romani knew she was taking slight advantage of Link's lack of knowledge, but it would turn out to work in the end, she was sure of it."Just trust me, it's not bad at all."

"O-okay, I won't ask," Link assured, "so are we going to look for your bow some more?" he asked, checking in a seemingly empty bush, and confirming it empty.

"Uh, no. It's fine. It'll pop up around here somewhere, but thanks for the help Grasshopper," Romani was about to say more, until she heard Cremia calling for her. She waved good-bye to Link before running off back inside her house.

The green-clad hylian boy wondered, as he made his way away from Romani Ranch and back onto Milk Road, what was so special about the coming day, about the alien, and especially about the missing bow.

Link was clearing the road and back out in the expanse of fields outside of Clocktown, when a squawking from above caught his attention. He thought for a moment as he watched the odd looking, bald bird flapping around, and then suddenly seeming to come his way. Link's eyes widened when he finally connected the dots, that and when he saw a small yellow object resembling Romani's bow protruding from the pouch-like beak.

_That's it!_

_

* * *

_

**I'll try to get the next chapter up. I think it will be the last, so this might be a two shot of sorts, unless I decide to make it three. Two seems good enough though.**

**Leave a review! They help improve writing as well as moral greatly! **


End file.
